Undisclosed Desires
by SinCalledSloth
Summary: Drarry, songfic to Muse's song "undisclosed desires"


Drarry: Undisclosed Desires

_I know you suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied_

You think no one understands. You think no one knows. But I do. I know about you and the dark lord. It must have been hell for you. He's messed with your family, too. But now you seem so empty all the time. There's no life in your eyes any more. It's weird, but it tears me apart inside. It's odd, you're my enemy, I should feel some satisfaction at your despair, but instead it makes me sad to see you this way. The world is so cold and heartless; it upsets me to see what it has done to you. I can't let this happen.

Not that you'd want to talk to _me_. I'm probably the last person you want to talk to. If you want to talk to anyone at all.  
_Soothe me  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure_

I tried talking to you in the hall today, and you just sneered at me. I mean I expected that, it's what you always do, but geez. I was only trying to help. Can't you see? I can read you, you just want to be pure again. Not that you ever were all that innocent to begin with, but you want to be cleansed…I can tell. That's what you want, isn't it? Can't you see? I can make you feel pure again, Draco.  
_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

I just want to hold you; I want to fix your broken pieces. I know you're arrogance is just a mask, to an extent at least. I want you to know that I can see underneath your mask. I want to show you that your mistakes can be forgiven. I want to forgive you.

I see the looks you've been giving me in class lately. Fleeting looks, yes; but looks none the less. Glances as you watch me from the corner of your eye in potions class. I want to know your secret desires.

I just _want you._

I want to satisfy you.  
_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine_  
You put on a show for everyone, to make them believe your cunning and evil to the core. But now I know that's all just an act. You proved it to me; you didn't intend to, but you did. I caught you in the hall during dinner when you thought you were all alone. You had your knees pulled to your chest and you looked like you had been crying. You would never admit that to me though. And for the first time in my life you let me in. You broke down and let me hold you. Everybody may know you're a sinner, but I know your innocence.  
_Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one_

I should have just started by appealing to your arrogance. Your competitive side is much easier to handle. Even though you're too stubborn to admit to needing help, you're always one to rise to a challenge. Really all I had to do was say you couldn't please me anyway, even if you did like me. While you didn't outright admit that you wanted me too, the fact that you agreed to meet me in the room of requirement speaks for itself.

You start the evening with a sneer. Typical.

"You know I'm not doing this because I want to, don't you Potter? I just can't have you running around to all your little mudblood friends bragging about how I can't take a challenge."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Draco, because that's what I talk about with my friends all the time; how I'm attracted to you and you just won't admit that you're here because you're attracted to me as well."

You don't look pleased but you don't argue any more. We just stand silently for a moment, you biting your lip. To be honest, I think that habit of yours is adorable. I pry my eyes from your tempting looking lips to see your expression. You look slightly worried, or maybe confused. You look as if you're pondering something. Then your eyes meet mine, and something changes. There's a spark there, there's electricity in the air between you and me. Without noticing it, we are both slowly leaning closer…

And then I am pressed against you and you are kissing me possessively, and soon I'm against the wall but I can't pay attention to anything because I'm melting, focused on feeling you pressed against me, tasting you, feeling. Feeling everything.  
_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_  
_Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Trust me  
You are the one_

Although you still won't do it in public, when we steal a few moments to spend alone together, you hold my hand now. Your hand is always so warm, it makes me happy. You seem to be happier nowadays as well, but of course you won't admit it has anything to do with me. Though I see the little gleam that shines in your eye when you glance at me across the great hall, and it's all I need to know. You still act arrogant but that haunted look is gone from your eyes. I know you will never forget the darkness of the past, but now you are beginning to believe the future really can be brighter. No one knows about us just yet; you're still too nervous to let everyone know about those particular desires. But I know about them. Hell, I know all about your desires. Because I satisfy them.

The four houses exit the great hall after breakfast, and as the huge crowd shoves into one another, your hand brushes mine gently. I smile to myself, because the gesture is purely intentional.

I know, you are the one. You won't say it just yet, but you know I'm the one for you as well.

The one who satisfies every one of your undisclosed desires.

And to tell the truth, you satisfy all my desires as well.

But there's no way I'm admitting that.  
_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_


End file.
